


Первый камень

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou), Clarisse_McClellan



Series: Стеклянный дом [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Interlude, One-sided Harry/Eggsy, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarisse_McClellan/pseuds/Clarisse_McClellan
Summary: Зарисовка-вбоквел к "Kasta inte sten i glashus" - ПОВ Эггзи после последней ссоры с Тильде.





	Первый камень

Эггзи упустил бы цель, если бы Мерлин не вклинился вовремя. В принципе, для этого он и мониторит миссию, но в голове по пути обратно к самолету все равно звучит другой голос, голос _их_ Мерлина, Хэмиша: «Соберись, Галахад, сейчас не время для эмоций».

Эггзи уже давно не Галахад, а Ланселот, и это правильно, на его взгляд: Галахад – это Гарри, а Ланселотом он должен был стать с самого начала. Если бы он нажал на курок, Рокси отправилась бы домой – и сейчас была бы жива…

Это бредовые, тупиковые мысли. Мерлин, который Хэмиш, в два счета заставил бы его прекратить страдать хуйней, но он… Ага, опять этот сраный водоворот вины и стыда, проторенная дорожка на дно стакана с вискарем. Вторая неделя на дне.

Эггзи наливает себе виски сразу после взлета. Ему есть, за что себя винить, не только в прошлом, но и в настоящем; винить себя за прошлые ошибки проще, чем смириться с тем, что вот эта короткая легкая миссия, которую он провалил бы без помощи Мерлина, – последняя.

Он знал, что Тильде ревнует к Гарри, и закрывал на это глаза, потому что в любом случае не смог бы меньше общаться с Гарри. За это адски стыдно: он должен был уделять ей больше внимания, ну или по крайней мере попробовать как-то разрулить ситуацию, поставить вопрос ребром. 

При этом сейчас гораздо более стыдно за то, что он собрался бросить службу – и Гарри. Наверное, у него и впрямь что-то не то с приоритетами.

Гарри когда-то говорил, что в поступке отца не было ничего личного. Он бросился бы на гранату в любом случае, с кем бы ни оказался рядом, без раздумий пожертвовал бы собой ради напарника или гражданского. Не потому, что считал свою жизнь менее ценной, а просто… Он был героем по натуре. В этом Эггзи в него не пошел, однозначно, хотя Тильде не раз называла его героем.

Маме не нужен был герой, ей нужен был живой муж. Долгое время Эггзи был уверен, что Тильде воспринимает его службу иначе, что ей нравится, что он спасает мир, и что она даже не против была бы поучаствовать в миссии. 

Он ошибся. Ти так же смотрит на вещи, как мама.

За эту мысль тоже стыдно. Тильде не закатывала истерику и не требовала бросить тренинг, который должен был «превратить его в пушечное мясо, как отца». Тильде четко и прямо изложила свою точку зрения, и в ее словах вполне был резон. 

Эггзи допивает стакан, пьет еще. Проверяет телефон: смс от Тильде по-прежнему нет.

Рука сама собой тянется к очкам, но Эггзи одергивает себя: Гарри ничем ему не поможет сейчас, никак. Вместо этого он пишет маме, что заедет к ней сегодня на ужин, если у нее нет планов. 

***

Планов у мамы нет. Эггзи плохо спал в последние дни, а в последние сутки вообще не получилось, поэтому выглядит он откровенно херово, но все-таки едет к ней прямо с базы, даже не переодевшись. Крови на костюме нет – значит, сойдет.

Он намеревается наконец рассказать маме правду. Это эгоистично и трусливо, но черт, он хочет услышать одобрение решения уйти со службы хотя бы от кого-то, а мама уж точно поддержит его. Теперь ей ничто не будет угрожать, и она не потеряет его, как когда-то потеряла отца.

Мама реагирует пылко, но совсем не так, как Эггзи ожидал. Она со слезами на глазах обнимает его и говорит, что подозревала, что Гарри на свадьбе показался ей очень знакомым, и вообще – «Портные? Странно, ты ведь с детства шить ненавидел!» Но она не смела давить на него после всего, что сделал Дин, после того, как Эггзи исправил ее ошибки и вытащил их всех из дерьма. А потом он женился на Тильде, и она позволила себе надеяться… На что? На этот вопрос мама не отвечает, отводит взгляд, и Эггзи словно кипятком ошпаривает: она надеялась, что к этому все и придет. Что Ти найдет способ заставить его бросить опасную работу. Она чувствует, блядь, видит, что в этом ее заслуга, хотя Эггзи и словом не обмолвился про ультиматум жены.

Он вдруг понимает, что хотел услышать от мамы вовсе не одобрение, а наоборот. Он хотел, чтобы она отговорила его. Сказала: «Делай то, что должен, сынок, служба – это важно, я всегда поддерживала твоего отца, пока он был солдатом. Я поговорю с Ти, хочешь? Попробую объяснить ей, каково это».

Какая же тупость. Он знал, что мама никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не скажет ничего подобного, и все равно смутно надеялся... А он-то надеялся на что? 

Если бы мама поняла, приняла и простила его, был бы шанс, что и Тильде смогла бы. Блядь. 

Мама остается мамой. Она не меняется. И Тильде всегда будет Тильде. Они правы, они в своем праве, а что он считал Тильде другой, ну. Это все еще только его вина.

***

Они с мамой не ссорятся, Эггзи спокойно благодарит ее и обнимает на прощание, потом обещает расстроенной Дейзи, что придет в ближайшие дни специально, чтобы поиграть с ней; он ужасно зол и взвинчен. Пиздец как надоело испытывать стыд. Какого черта он не может просто действовать в соответствии с принятым решением? Какого хера злится на маму и Тильде за категоричность?

Он даже на Гарри злится – за нетипичную дипломатичность в высказывании своего мнения на тему. 

Эггзи рассказал Гарри первому, естественно. И он как раз выдал вот это вот идиотское – «Делай то, что должен, Эггзи». Только в его устах это прозвучало как прощание, хотя Эггзи на тот момент еще ничего не решил. А ведь видно было, как сильно Гарри хотелось взорваться и заявить, что Тильде несет вздор. 

Эггзи слышит, прямо сейчас слышит, как Гарри это говорит. Точно тем же тоном, что во время их первого разговора в пабе: «Огромный IQ, отличные отметки, великолепные показатели – и все пошло по пизде!»

Гарри. Блядь, Гарри дал ему шанс, и он не проебал этот шанс, несмотря на то, что не выстрелил в Джей Би. Гарри сам говорил: «Это уже не важно, Эггзи, и я сожалею, что мы поссорились тогда». Эггзи просто собирается пойти теперь другим путем, и Гарри должен его поддержать! 

То есть, убедить его, что он поступает верно, что Швеция – действительно следующий шаг на его пути. Да. Конечно. Сначала Гарри, потом мама, что дальше? Пойти поныть Джамалу и Лиаму, их разрешения спросить?

В глубине души, под всем этим гнусным гневом, Эггзи хочется едва ли не плакать от мысли, что Гарри останется один. Не от того, что будет разочарован, нет: Гарри уже вряд ли будет в нем сильно разочарован, они оба выросли из этого этапа. Но Гарри будет расстроен. Гарри будет больно. Ему уже больно.

О том, как больно будет ему самому, Эггзи старается тупо не думать. Это все равно, что стоять на краю пропасти и прикидывать, что почувствуешь, когда втемяшишься башкой в камни на дне. Если он будет сильно на этом сосредотачиваться, просто передумает к херам, и тогда Ти...

Тильде в своем эпически резонном монологе упомянула его ранение, общую секретность, здоровье папы. Умение расставлять приоритеты. Что пора задуматься о детях: она готова, а он?.. Да, его работа важна, бесспорно, он защищает мир, но разве он сам не говорил ей, что спасать мир бессмысленно, если он не может защитить самое дорогое?

Она знает, что эта фраза принадлежит Гарри. У нее становится такой взгляд всегда, когда Эггзи случайно или намеренно его цитирует. Это больно, больно, больно.

На секунду мелькает мысль: а что, если Гарри был неправ, говоря «делай, что должен»? И Эггзи неправ, считая, что должен свалить к жене. Работа – это долг, это его обязанность, его желания должны стоять ниже. Мерлин бы точно так считал!

Проблема в том, что в данном случае уйти из Кингсмен – не его желание. Его желание – остаться. А значит, он поставит свое желание выше, чем долг...

Супружеский, блядь, долг. С каких пор он думает о Тильде как о долге?! Это неправильно, мерзко, самое отвратительное на свете! Любовь не должна превращаться в обязанность, Эггзи не позволит этому случиться!

Блядь, он бы отдал руку, чтобы услышать от Гарри сейчас что-то похожее на то, что он сказал в самолете по пути в Камбоджу.

Эггзи резко вскакивает на ноги, отставляя черт знает какой по счету стакан вискаря. Джей Би Второй с надеждой бежит следом за ним к двери, но Эггзи извиняется и оставляет его дома: смотреть, как они с Хэмишем носятся друг за другом, выше его сил.

Сил переодеваться тоже нет. Он выбегает из дома прямо в домашних шмотках – спортивных штанах, растянутой грязной футболке и кедах. Срать, Гарри его и не таким видел.

На дворе первый час ночи, Эггзи осознает это лишь на пороге. Гарри открывает довольно быстро, сидел в гостиной, стопудово: он уже в халате, пижаме и тапочках, без очков, в руке – бокал ароматного коньяка, из кармана халата торчит сложенная газета. Эггзи как раз застал его за вечерним стаканчиком.

Сердце сжимается от того, какой он родной. Как хорошо Эггзи знает его, его привычки. Как крепко они переплетены с его собственными.

– Добрый вечер, Эггзи. Проходи, – тихо говорит Гарри. 

Эггзи проходит. Навстречу из-под лестницы выползает Хэмиш – сонные очаровательные глазки.

Эггзи сглатывает огроменный ком в горле. Как бы не разреветься, блядь, это сейчас лишнее.

Гарри провожает его в гостиную, к разожженному камину. Черт, а ведь на улице и правда не жарко совсем, а он в одной футболке прискакал и даже не заметил...

– Чего тебе налить? – Гарри не предлагает, он спрашивает конкретно.

– Виски, пожалуйста.

Гарри наливает ему виски, передает стакан, касаясь пальцами пальцев. У него прохладные руки, и Эггзи испытывает острое желание согреть их как-то. Хотя он сам холодный, блядь.

– Спасибо, – говорит Эггзи и делает небольшой глоток. 

Он пил такой же дома. Это их лучший сорт, определенно. Интересно, как Тильде отреагирует лет через десять, когда Эггзи купит на какую-нибудь очередную политическую вечеринку по-настоящему выдержанный виски от Кингсмен?

– Присаживайся, – говорит Гарри.

Эггзи жмурится, купается в тепле алкоголя, камина, его голоса. Остается стоять.

– Если я уйду, – говорит он, – Гарри, кого ты позовешь на мое место?

Вздох Гарри, едва слышный – словно удар в солнечное сплетение. 

– Есть одна юная леди, работает в полицейском участке на юге города. Не так давно закончила академию, но результаты уже впечатляют.

Эггзи рад, что у него есть вариант. Правда. Иначе он был бы разочарован Гарри и его умением подстелить себе соломку заранее.

– Хорошо.

Эггзи допивает виски, аккуратно отставляет стакан к бутылке, пресекая вопрос Гарри о добавке. На душе становится как-то пусто, гнев выветривается совсем, и накрывает внезапным желанием уйти: зачем он здесь? Он уже знает все без слов. Он принял решение. Гарри слишком уважает его, чтобы отговаривать, и Эггзи с его подачи слишком уважает себя, чтобы попросить прямо: «Гарри, пожалуйста, скажи, что мне делать».

– Я сегодня нанес визит Ее Высочеству. Вернулся буквально час назад, – вдруг говорит Гарри четко и ясно, перехватывая его взгляд. Таким же тоном, как докладывается Артуру о своих сомнительных стратегических решениях. Так же, как сказал давно, в Кентукки: «Я выстрелил в Виски. Намеренно».

Эггзи шокирован. И не шокирован одновременно. На душе как было пусто, так и осталось: лишь один короткий укол непонятной эмоции. Не боли.

– Как она? – Эггзи все-таки наливает себе еще и садится на диван, не отпуская взгляда Гарри. Это не спор, не драка; у него нет сил ни на что подобное, даже если бы он захотел наехать на Гарри за то, что сует нос в его личную жизнь.

– Непоколебима, – Гарри откидывается спиной на стену возле камина и засовывает руки в карманы. – Мне жаль. 

Эггзи прикусывает нижнюю губу и кивает. Да, Гарри, мне тоже жаль.

Он не испытывает даже разочарования. Нет сомнений, зачем Гарри встречался с его женой. И уж тем более нет сомнений, что это никак не повлияло.

Глупо, наверное, но Эггзи вместо какого-либо негатива испытывает безумную благодарность сейчас. За то, что Гарри достаточно ценит его, чтобы поступиться своими принципами и нарушить личные границы. И за то, что честно сказал об этом, не стал ждать, пока Тильде скажет ему сама... 

Да и скажет ли она? Эггзи вдруг понимает, что не знает, и это пугает, пиздец как пугает.

– Спасибо, – говорит Эггзи. Не добавляет: «За все». Гарри знает.

Гарри вдруг отворачивается. Отводит взгляд, наклоняется к бутылке и наливает себе порцию, так и стоя спиной, хотя это вовсе не обязательно. 

И. Он ведь пил коньяк только что. Когда Гарри начинает смешивать напитки... Эггзи лишь однажды видел, чтобы он резко перескакивал с одного вида алкоголя на другой. Это было на базе Стейтсмен. Когда Гарри был еще не в себе.

– Когда ты уезжаешь? – спрашивает Гарри, вновь поворачиваясь к нему со стаканом в руке. Его голос звучит ровно.

– Мне сначала дофига надо сделать. Собрать вещи, со всеми попрощаться…

Вот у Эггзи голос слегка дрожит. Хочется прижаться к Гарри и спрятать лицо у него на груди, или наоборот – схватить его крепко и поклясться, что с ним прощаться не обязательно, нечего даже думать об этом, они останутся друг у друга, что бы ни случилось! Только Эггзи бы сам не поверил в эти слова. 

Когда-то он считал, что у него получается сочетать все жизни, всех людей сохранять – старых и новых, простых и пафосных, главное – всех любимых. Сейчас он уже ни во что не верит. Это было наивно, это было по-детски, Тильде права.

– Эггзи, – Гарри тихо зовет его, приходится посмотреть ему в глаза.

Гарри кивает и приподнимает бокал. Говорит:

– За тебя. У тебя свой путь, всегда был. И я желаю тебе успехов и счастья.

Эггзи так сильно благодарен ему, что хочется кричать. Он невероятный, охуенный…

Блядь.

Эггзи сжимает челюсть и моргает часто, пытаясь загнать слезы обратно. Первый рефлекс – отвернуться. Но он не может отвернуться от Гарри в такой момент.

– Спасибо, – опять выдавливает он, отзеркаливая его жест, и быстро заливает в себя виски. Лицо Гарри расплывается перед глазами, горло горит – вовсе не от алкоголя. 

Они взрослые люди. Они отвечают за свои поступки. Расставляют приоритеты, исправляют ошибки. Нехрен реветь об этом.

Только вот получается, что у Гарри в приоритете его, Эггзи, счастье. Гарри отпустил его, как никогда не отпустили бы мама и Тильде. Эггзи хочется реветь, да, но не потому, что он чувствует себя несчастным и глупым. Это какая-то сладкая горечь, блядь.

Гарри смотрит на него неотрывно, пристально, и у него во взгляде какое-то бешеное количество эмоций. Эггзи не может толком понять – каких, слишком сейчас многое чувствует сам.

– Завтра я сообщу Артуру, – Эггзи решает, что молчать дальше просто невозможно. – Я хочу продать свою долю акций, и в идеале я хотел бы, чтобы контрольным пакетом владели не только вы с Артуром, но и другие агенты, ну, те, кто захочет заведовать алкогольным бизнесом. Еще я должен буду освободить дом, отдать машину, костюмы... 

Чем больше он говорит, тем сильнее осознает, что назад пути нет.

– Не беспокойся, – вдруг перебивает его Гарри. Невежливо, резко, почти грубо, черт, несмотря на мягкий тон. – Мы позаботимся о том, чтобы ты максимально избежал этой чуши. Или мы зря с тобой подбирали персонал, наименее склонный к бюрократии?

Гарри улыбается, и Эггзи накрывает снова. А ведь только вроде успокоился. Но теперь он держит лицо: Гарри уже сумел поддержать его, все, хватит. Теперь Эггзи должен поддержать его в ответ.

Гарри едва держится, Эггзи видит это четко и ясно. Гарри хочет драться – и душит в себе этот инстинкт из последних сил.

– Это ничего, – Эггзи усмехается. – Я никуда не тороплюсь, Гарри.

Это правда. Он не торопится. Тильде подождет, она готова ждать сколько угодно...

Гарри сжимает бокал и губы, и Эггзи понимает, что ляпнул ровно противоположное тому, что нужно было сказать. Гарри предпочел бы, чтобы Эггзи ушел быстро. Гарри ненавидит долгие прощания.

Ужасно хочется подойти и просто обнять его. Не тот момент, совсем не тот момент.

– Я не хочу уходить, ты же знаешь, правда? – дурацкий совершенно вопрос вылетает прежде, чем он успевает обдумать его. Конечно, Гарри знает, блядь! И он тоже не хочет, чтобы Эггзи уходил. Тупость, тупость.

Взгляд Гарри становится практически яростным. Ну вот какого хера Эггзи делает еще больнее им всем, а?! Сначала Тильде, потом маме, теперь и Гарри попал под раздачу. Класс.

Эггзи почти готов к тому, что Гарри сорвется и заявит что-то вроде: «Если ты знаешь, чего хочешь, почему не следуешь зову сердца?» – но Гарри знает, что Эггзи это самое и делает сейчас. Вроде бы. Просто никогда еще не было так сложно разобраться в том, о чем там орет его идиотское сердце.

– Ты должен доверять своей способности сделать верный выбор, – наконец говорит Гарри. – До сих пор ты принимал решения, которые приводили к саморазвитию и высоким достижениям. Я же, со своей стороны, верю в то, что ты никогда не упустишь своего.

Как же стыдно, господи.

Эггзи встает и решительным шагом идет к бару. Сам наливает себе порцию виски и выпивает ее в один глоток. И только потом разворачивается к Гарри.

– Спасибо тебе за все. Спасибо, Гарри.

Гарри встречает его взгляд спокойно, как будто выработал иммунитет к словам благодарности. Да, блядь, Эггзи только за сегодняшний вечер его ими засыпал по самую макушку. Но ведь есть за что! Эггзи мог бы благодарить его сутками – и не сказать всего.

– У меня только одна просьба, – говорит Гарри после короткой паузы.

– Конечно, что угодно.

Гарри усмехается иронично уголком губ, тут же прячет еле заметный изгиб за бокалом, но Эггзи успевает заметить – и снова ненавидит себя.

Гарри допивает виски. Делает глубокий вдох. Эггзи ждет с колотящимся какого-то хера сердцем.

– Проведи последние двадцать четыре часа перед отъездом со мной, – наконец говорит Гарри.

Эггзи не успевает проконтролировать лицо. Челюсть отваливается чуть ли не до пола. А в животе екает болезненно-сладко.

– Конечно! Конечно, я их проведу с тобой! – он трясет головой. – Типа повторить двадцать четыре часа с наставником, а?

– Нет, – категорично роняет Гарри без паузы. – Я просто хотел бы провести это время с тобой. 

К концу фразы его голос становится совсем тихим, как будто он не уверен, что это следует говорить. Хотя что такого в этих словах особенного? Ну, кроме того, что они прозвучали как окончательное признание того, что им вряд ли еще когда-нибудь светят аж двадцать четыре часа вдвоем.

Эггзи сглатывает, игнорируя ноющую боль в груди.

– Без проблем, Гарри. Я сам... Я бы и без просьбы провел последний день с тобой.

Сказал – и понял, что так и есть. Он так и планировал, просто не задумывался. 

– Спасибо, – Гарри отставляет стакан подальше, будто после согласия Эггзи ему больше не требуется алкогольная подпитка. 

Гарри делает им обоим чай, и Эггзи с благодарностью обхватывает горячую чашку. Чай пахнет оглушительно вкусно мятой и еще какими-то травами – сонное зелье, им обоим сейчас не повредит, ага. Дочерта поздно, и Эггзи следовало бы пойти домой.

Они сидят у камина и пьют чай. Молчание не тяготит, несмотря на тяжесть ситуации. В гостиной Гарри всегда хорошо и уютно, Эггзи расслабляется чисто на рефлексах – в старом доме Гарри они не успели потусить вместе в гостиной, а в новом как-то так вышло, что постоянно сидели тут, смотрели кино или болтали.

Эггзи отгоняет вспышку горечи и гнева на себя – за то, что уже думает об их посиделках в прошедшем времени.

Спустя минут десять Гарри начинает рассказывать о девушке, которую собирается пригласить на место Ланселота. Он четко знает, что Эггзи хотел бы вверить свое место человеку, который этого достоин. Это срабатывает идеально: Эггзи успокаивается с каждым словом, пока наконец не укрепляется в мысли, что молодая полицейская заслуживает такой шанс, и круто, что у него есть возможность предоставить ей этот шанс.

Еще через час Гарри провожает его до двери, предварительно одев в свой кардиган и шарф. Эггзи не спорит: на улице правда дубак, хотя выглядит он малек ебнуто. Пофиг, там ночь уже, а идти совсем близко.

Одежда Гарри пахнет Гарри, как будто он дал ему не свежие вещи, а те, что сам недавно носил, хотя он никогда не поступил бы так. Эггзи дышит его запахом всю дорогу до дома, а потом, в коридоре, делает неожиданную для самого себя глупость: утыкается в шарф лицом, вдыхает – и всхлипывает.

Его словно догоняет волной, которую он тщательно удерживал, чтобы не ранить Гарри. Сейчас ранить некого. Он всхлипывает раз, второй, а потом медленно сползает по стене коридора, обливая шарф слезами и игнорируя любопытный взгляд Джей Би Второго. 

Жалость к себе накатывает мерзкой волной, душит, раздирает к херам. Эггзи никогда не чувствовал себя так. Никогда. Ему бывало дерьмово миллионы раз, но это. Он просто не понимает, почему сейчас, когда у него есть все, о чем он мог только мечтать, ему должно быть настолько дерьмово, блядь!

Лучше бы я сдох там, на блядских Гавайях, – думает Эггзи, вспоминая ранение и пробуждение в лазарете – с Тильде рядом, несмотря на все правила. Это худшая мысль из всех возможных: это значит, что он сдается, впадает в эгоизм и безответственность тех лет, когда шатался с Джамалом и Райаном от скупщика к скупщику, уклоняясь от Дина и стараясь не думать о маме.

Райан погиб из-за симок Валентайна. Брэндон погиб из-за Поппи. И Рокси, и Мерлин. Тильде чуть не погибла. Если бы не Эггзи... это все он виноват. Его ошибки. 

Только Гарри выжил. Гарри вернулся к нему. Гарри отпустил его.

Эггзи резко вдыхает, обнимает кардиган, гладит одной рукой пса и бормочет сопливо в шарф:

– Прости, Гарри. Прости, я не буду больше так. Я сейчас встану и пойду паковать чемоданы, и все будет окей. Все будет окей.


End file.
